


Checkmate

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barry drops his dad off at the train station, he goes into the particle accelerator and has one final conversation with Eobard Thawne. Missing scene from 2x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Thawne leaving that confession video was EVERYTHING...but I feel like Barry won't forget about what he said right before he confessed: "I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I want to give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter. You'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen, trust me. I know you."
> 
> In this week's episode, we saw how much Thawne's betrayal affected Barry. It's going to influence everything he does for the rest of his life. That's why I want to believe that Barry got in his final word. This is my take on that.
> 
> Imagine this happens immediately before the final scene of 2x01--right before Barry talks to Joe about losing every time he wins and Jay walks into the cortex. As always, enjoy. :)

There’s so much I could say right now. I could say that these past six months without you have been the best of my life…but that would be a lie. I could say that I’m totally and completely lost without you…but that would also be a lie. I guess what I came down here to say…something I _never_ thought I would say…is…thank you. I don’t know what possessed you to do it. After… _everything_ …this is the last thing I ever would’ve expected from you…but I really couldn’t be more grateful.

These past six months, I believed that my dad was going to rot away in Iron Heights…forever. You just keep throwing those curveballs, don’t you?

  


I will admit that it is…strange…not seeing you here. Not having you in my ear when I’m out there everyday. Your absence is…strongly felt. But it doesn’t hurt as much Ronnie’s or Eddie’s. Because of you, they are gone. It must be nice not having to live with that.

God, I don’t even know who I’m talking to. You’re not even dead! You’ve just never existed…and yet somehow you have…and managed to make all of our lives a living hell.

  


So many months after the fact, I still can’t help but think…what would’ve happened if I saved my mom. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime…and I ignored it.

You know, I still haven’t told anyone that my future self stopped me that night. I wonder what he knew that I didn’t…or still don’t. I don’t know, I just…I trusted him. Figured no one knows me better than me, right? But somehow, you always thought you did. You still think you do.

But like I said, you’re not even here anymore.

  


Thank you for my powers. Thank you for your guidance. …Thank you for freeing my dad. But don’t ever forget that it wasn’t me who defeated you. It was your own blood. Your so-called “failure” of an ancestor brought you crumbling down.

I’m proud to have known Eddie…proud to have called him a friend. He was more of a hero than The Flash will ever be. And it’s because of him _and Ronnie_ that I will continue to be the hero this city wants…and keep fighting to be the one it deserves. I’m not going to let their sacrifices be in vain. I’m not going to let you win. Because everyday of my life, I will continue to fight you and everything you stood for. As long as I’m alive, you are never going to win.

  


You know, you never told me why you hated me…future-me. And I’m okay with never knowing why…because now I know how it feels. And you’re right, it doesn’t matter. That’s in the past…or should I say “the future”? A future that will never see the light of day.

And, you know, I may never be director of CCPD’s CSI division. Iris may never become Iris West-Allen. I may never even invent Gideon and it all doesn’t matter…because we won.

  


Checkmate, Doctor.


End file.
